


Start a Riot

by talesofjames (yoursmostardently)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursmostardently/pseuds/talesofjames
Summary: Bucky can tell you like it when he's mean.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Start a Riot

_**Who in here tryna’ start a riot?** _

_**Riot by Duckwrth, Shaboozey** _

Bucky wasn’t always the best at being undercover. Not because he had trouble becoming whoever he needed to be to get a mission done, but because he got bored. 

You heard from the other undercover agents he’d worked with that he more often than not would finish missions within hours of scoping out what he was up against- because he always knew he could take them. No matter who he’d gone up against, even Captain America himself at one point, no one had put down the Winter Soldier in hand to hand combat. 

But you had been hired to be the brains behind his brawn, and keep him up to date on all threats while undercover on his own, so now you were eyeing the other men at the poker table, who were just the sort to hear the implied threat to Bucky’s words. 

“ _Focus Barnes, there’s an entire squadron of HYDRA agents in the club. Not to mention their friends, and all the bottomfeeders they attract. You can’t take on an entire building.”_ You hoped your words in his earpiece would make him relax and remember the mission, if anything it made his jaw clench and his gaze turn downright preditory as he sized up the other men at the table. Some of them were twice his size, but you’d seen Bucky’s stats. Size didn’t matter, the odds were always in the supersoldier’s favor. “ _Barnes! We don’t know who took the controller for HYDRA’s latest fireworks. We’re here to neutralize the threat of the bomber. It could be anyone of those guys. 35 and counting. Barnes! Do you hear me? Stand down. I repeat: stand-”_ “You know, the funny thing about superheros, they always have the funny suit on. _I don’t need a super suit, I’m feeling_ ** _great_**.”

You watched on your surveillance cam as Bucky took down every man in that building in jeans and a henley. There was something when he fought, something about the way he seemed to _enjoy_ getting the chance to be mean. He’d been seen with Captain Rogers in the Avengers compound, and he was always nothing but polite to all the trainees and agents that helped keep the missions running smoothly. But when he fought there was something about his ruthlessness, the cruel effeciency that training under HYDRA gave him as The Winter Solider that he seemed to savor. You’d attended his training seminars, you’d seen him take down other Avengers, even his old Brooklyn pal. What you watched was nothing like that, simply because he didn’t hold back. 

When you first read Bucky’s file, it was filled with the skills that he had acquired through HYDRA’s knock off version of the serum that had made Captain America. Super speed, strength, hearing, smell, etc, were listed and quickly forgotten as the first listed, as the pages ran on and on about his skills of espionage, marksmanship, etc. It seemed that he was more apt to show off the skills that he had inspite of the serum he was given to the trainees, to emphasize the importance of training.

Out in the field when there were only threats to neutralize? He reveled in the way he could rip doors off hinges, stop bullets with his arm, dropkick people across the room, and punch through concrete. 

He walked into the quinjet that you had retreated to after you confirmed that he had neutralized every threat in the building and paused.There was concrete dust on his leather jacket, the last stain he allowed before taking it off mid fight muttering under his breathe “every _goddamn time.”_

You were sitting with your computer in front of you, trying to focus on the stats of the encounter, trying to think of anything but the ease with which he took on four sometimes five men at a time. You could feel your heart beating wildly in your chest, and you hoped your blush wasn’t as noticeable in the glare of your screen’s light. _Please don’t notice, please don’t notice.._

“You know why I hate doing missions with Rogers?” Bucky asked you as he sat down across from you, the AI of the plane already taking off back towards the Avenger’s compound. 

“N-no, sir.” You were much braver when you only had to speak to him through the comms, when you had information he didn’t that made you feel at least somewhat on even ground with him. Here, in the sleek Stark built jet where he seemed even bigger than his already intimidating size, you weren’t feeling brave at all. You wanted to drop to his feet and rub yourself against him like a bitch in heat, and revel in the strength he wielded. 

“I never get to have any _fun.”_ His husky voice dropped to the growl on the last word, and you stifled a moan as you finally looked up from the screen you’d been looking at. His nostrils flared and he groaned as you flooded your panties from the filthy timbre of his voice. You realized your mistake almost immediately. 

“You can smell me..?” You whispered as he smirked, taking off his jacket again and nodding. He stalked over to you and trailed a single metal finger down your cheek, his dark eyes meeting yours with the same cruel glint he had when he fought. 

“I think you’ll make my missions a lot of fun waiting for me like this, doll. Wet and begging for it.” 

His blue eyes were stormy and his lips were twisted in a mocking smirk as his metal hand gripped your jaw, leaning down until he was inches away, until the sight of him, the smell of him- gunsmoke and heat- filled your senses.

“What, cat got your tongue? No more barking orders at me to stand down?” You whimpered, trying to shake your head _no_ and moaning when his metal hand kept you in place, and Bucky chuckled.

“I don’t need attention like Stevie does. I don’t run headfirst into situations unless I know for a fact I can handle it. _You,_ now that’s a mission I gladly accept. Wanna know why?” He even paused, like you would be able to do answer when he casually confirms your suspicions- that he can take on more than anyone could guess. Even you, who had been specifically hired to study his stats and combat history to be an accurate threat assessment agent. 

“You like it when I’m mean, baby?” The question was purred as Bucky lowered his hand and gripped your throat. Your eyes widened in shock as he repeated the words that started it all.

_You were new on the Avenger’s team, plucked from your college after publishing a paper on statistics based on watching a recording of an Avenger’s fight, and after your debriefing on Bucky’s file and “lack of threat analysis skills” you were free to wander around the compound. You were looking for the IT department when the mazelike hallways led you to a door left slightly open._

_Captain Rogers, America’s golden boy, was on his knees being faced fucked by The Winter Soldier. He still had on his black tacticle gear, and Steve was still dressed in his star spangled attire, but his helmet and shield were on the floor beside him and his blonde hair was being used to hold him still while Bucky fucked his pretty face._

_“You might have bigger tits now, but you’re still such a hungry little cockslut.” You were shocked, there had always been rumors that Cap and Bucky were a thing but neither of them had confirmed or denied it. There was no denying the needy sounds Steve made as Bucky fed him his cock._

_“Look at you, I offer you a reward after you were good, and still you ask me to rough you up. You like it when I’m mean baby?” Steve choked on Bucky’s cock while the brunette held his head down. When Bucky finally let his friend pull away there was cum dripping down his chin as he begged for more._

You had never ruined a pair of panties faster, and since then you had tried to avoid being alone with Bucky. This was the first mission where you were too far from a base to drive back separately, and you had wondered why Bucky had smiled so charmingly at you when Steve told you as much during the briefing. 

His heated gaze turns amused when he sees the recognition in your eyes. 

His organic hand slowly starts unbottoning your top, groping your breasts almost hard enough to bruise but not quite. If he was simply strong, like Steve was, you would’ve been able to ignore your attraction to him. It was the fact that he was so perfectly in control of himself, his strength, his temper. That’s why you couldn’t stop touching yourself at night to the thought of him, because when he was mean- when he finally let loose and reminded _everyone_ why he was The Winter Solider- it was because he **chose** to. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy, panting over the comms every time I fight, and disappearing before I could get my fucking hands on you.” His words are a growl as he releases your jaw to rip your bra off, teasing you with the shows of strength he knows you love. His dark blue eyes watching you with equal frustration and arousal. “Even after you fucked yourself, screaming my name into your pillow, you still had the balls to tell me to stand down tonight. Like you don’t know what I’m capable of.” 

You remember the exact mission he was referring to, the first mission you felt comfortable enough working together to sass him. _Yeah right, old man,_ you’d replied when he told you he could finish the mission early if he just fought all the HYDRA agents that were his target at once. Instead of just taking down the threats you listed that day, he put every single on of them down in one go- destroying a building in the process. (He used a pillar from the building’s lower levels to act as a battering ram into the HYDRA base hidden in the sub-basement.)

You’d immediately went back to the base and fucked yourself with a dildo you bought specifically because the size and the plain black color reminded you of Bucky, screaming his name into your pillow when you came thinking of how easily he ripped the pillar from its foundations. 

“Steve was convinced you were too shy to handle me, told me to be _nice.”_ Bucky sneered the word as he buried his hand in your short hair, tugging hard enough to make your eyes water and making you look him in the eyes when you had foolishly closed them to try and escape the embarassment of knowing he’d somehow found out about that night. He held you in place as he took a casual but calculated stepped closer, the buldge in his jeans evident as he towered over you. 

“Take my cock out.” You were always considered too shy, too innocent, to ever have a man talk to you like that. 

Your hands shook as you obeyed him, not from fear- but from arousal driven to a fever pitch. 

There was a dark spot on his boxers and your mouth watered. You wanted to taste, but the metal hand gripping your hair held you still as you whined in frustration. 

“You’ll be gagging on it soon enough. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Bucky’s calm threat almost made you cum, but you did your best to focus. You tugged down his boxers and his thick cock smacked you in the face, and- ever the analyst- you realized why he had taken that single step closer. 

Your moan was cut off with a swift thrust of his hips, and like he’d promised, you were gagging in seconds as he effortlessly overwhelmed you. You’d never even sucked off your most recent ex boyfriends, self concious about how small your mouth was after a jerk in college said he cheated on you because you couldn’t deepthroat him. 

Bucky, to put it frankly, didn’t care. 

“Tiny little thing aren’t you? Oh well.” He seemed to be used to having to deal with his cock being too big for his partners to take. He fucked your throat in a seemingly random pattern, first shallow thrusts to make sure you tasted his precum, then sudden bursts of ruthless skullfucking where you felt like you would die happily from a lack of oxygen if it meant you got to feel him fuck your throat with a roughness you had only ever fantasized about, only to take his pleasure watching his cock poking through your cheek before slowly but surely pushing his cock to the back of your throat. 

“You’ll be taking all of me in no time. I think you’re even more of a slut for my cock than Steve, it took weeks for me to train his mouth.” Sure enough, this time when he pushed into your throat, you were able to take everything but the last few inches. You should’ve expected from his file, where he was listed as a master strategist, that it wasn’t random at all. 

His blue eyes were nearly black as he took in the sight of your lips stretched to their limit around him, tears streaming down your cheeks from his ‘training’, but your thighs clenching together needily nonetheless. 

“What Stevie fails to understand, is that you don’t want me to be nice at all. Look at you, bet your pussy is hungry for a fucking just from me being a little mean.” 

_A little?_ You were barely coherent, drunk off of his husky voice, his thick cock, and his unshakable confidence that you wanted him badly enough that you wouldn’t object to him being as mean as he liked. And this was only him being _a little mean?_

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting started.” he grunted in response to the way your eyes widened as he started to fuck your mouth harder, chasing his orgasm watching you moan even as you gagged and choked on his cock. He pulled you off with the hand still buried in your hair and your immediate cry of disappointment coupled with a few strokes had him exploding. He growled out a string of curses in Russian that took you a moment to translate in your lust hazed state- _fucking slut, begging for me to ruin you. Take every fucking drop I give you, all over your pretty fucking skin._

You were covered in his seed, from your flushed and tear stained face to your tits that he had bared, thanks to an undocumented side effect of being a super soldier you guessed. He smirked as he looked over the wellfucked sight of you, returning to his seat across from you as the quinjet started its descent into the compound, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone and take a pic to send to Steve. 

When he told you as much, daring you to object only to chuckle at your marked silence, he pointed at the floor in front of his feet. You scrambled to obey him, your computer swiftly moved aside so you could kneel in front of him. Embarassment, hot and heady, flooded your system and made your pussy gush once more as he ordered you to worship his balls until you landed.

He brushed your hair out of your cumsoaked face, his teasing voice just the right kind of condescending to make you ache for him as you licked and sucked on his balls in a whorish display you hadn’t thought yourself capable of- until you met him.

“Wait till he sees Ms. Goody Goody dripping in my cum. The only thing more fun than being mean to a sweet little thing like you, is to have Stevie beg me to be meaner.”


End file.
